


When You Least Expect It

by LilSaiyanGoddess



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSaiyanGoddess/pseuds/LilSaiyanGoddess
Summary: Usagi is all alone, her senshi gone, she finds herself working for Capsule Corp. They Z Force are enjoying a time of peace and Mirai Trunks has come to live in the present time at Capsule Corp. Enjoy! This is just a one shot. Please review. THANKS!





	When You Least Expect It

The blonde haired woman sat at her desk starring at her computer screen. Her navy blue blazer hanging on the back of the chair, the sleeves of her white silk blouse rolled up to just below her elbow, the loose fitting blouse tucked into her navy blue skirt, and her three inch nude colored dress heels laid forgotten under her desk. This report was going to be the end of her. Her long blonde hair pulled into two buns on either side of her head with a stream of blonde hair flowing to stop at the middle of her back. She groaned in frustration and rubbed at her temples. The sun had set and she was supposed to have these reports ready for her boss in the morning. She stood from her chair and stretched. Not bothering to put her feet back into her shoes since she was the only one in the office at this late hour, she made her way down the hall to the break room for a snack and a cup of cappuccino. She walked back into her office and stood, looking at the report on her computer screen.

"Dr. Briefs is sure to fire me if I can't figure this out." She exhaled. "Come on Usagi, think!"

Tsukino, Usagi, 27 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, 4'11" tall and weighing 125 pounds. She had started working for the Capsule Corporation as a front desk receptionist nine years ago after finishing high school. She had needed a job to keep her mind off the horrors that had surrounded her recently. She wasn't a normal girl back then; she had been the pretty suited sailor senshi Sailor Moon, the leader of the sailor scouts, their Lunarian goddess, and their princess. Ten years ago they had encountered their last enemy, Chaos, the pure embodiment of evil. Chaos had taken over Galaxia, a sailor senshi from another universe, and used her to kill and destroy her guardians and friends as well as her fiancée. Usagi had gained all of their power and strength when their star seeds had been removed. That angered Chaos that he had not been able to obtain the star seeds of the sailor senshi. It had been an intense battle which resulted in Chaos being banished back into the deep reaches of space and presumably dead. Setting her pink coffee cup with a white bunny stenciled on it she plopped down in her desk chair. She looked at the calendar and noticed the date and buried her eyes into the palms of her hands.

"Nine years." She felt her tears falling from her eyes as a sob escaped her. "Nine years ago today I lost you all." She reached out to touch the last picture she had of them all together. Usagi was in the center hugging Hotaru and Rini close to her, Saiya had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he stood behind her as his chin rested on the top of her head. Mina was on her right giving the sign of Sailor V, Rei on her left smiled holding her school bag behind her, Lita stood beside Rei with one hand on her hip smiling, and Ami stood next to Mina holding her briefcase in front of her. Yaten stood behind Ami at three quarters looking at the camera over his shoulder and Taiki stood behind Makoto the same way as his brother, looking over his shoulder at the camera. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michuru stood behind their princess with Haruka glaring at the way the man was holding their koneko. Three small cats sat at their feet; Luna in front of Rini, Artemis in front of Mina and Diana in between the older cats. She brushed her finger tips across the glass and looked to the picture next to it. It was a single picture of Chiba, Mamoura and herself. It was the day he had left to go to America on an airplane to continue his training as a doctor. His arms were wrapped around her middle, his face pressed flush against hers as they smiled at the camera. Her arms were resting on top of his and a pink heart shaped ring surrounded my diamonds donned the third finger on her left hand. He had proposed the week before he left, the week before he died. She touched the ring that hung on a chain around her neck. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath to cease her tears.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She opened her eyes and focused back on her computer, reading over the proposal again for an approval grant that Dr. Briefs and his daughter were working on together. They were trying to petition the city to allow them to test out their newest product. It had to be worded just right. After re-reading the petition for the third time she was finally satisfied with the tweaks and rewording. She printed off the document and stretched glancing at the clock which read 4:45 am. Slipping her heels back on in case someone came to the office early she made her way to the copy room and made enough copies for the legal team, board members, financial officers, Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Bulma Briefs to read over, and for the city officials and council to read and review. She sorted each stack into its own folder and set them aside; black for the legal team, orange for the board members, green for the financial officers, red for the city members, and blue for Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Bulma. She carried the folders back to her office and shut the door locking it behind her. The clock now read 5:13, plenty of time for her to get her morning workout in the office gym before everyone else arrived and shower before the start of the day.

She changed quickly into black athletic pants with pink cherry blossoms on them, a pink sports bra, a loose white fitting t-shirt, and hot pink tennis shoes. Plugging her headphones into her phone she turned on her music and slipped her phone in her pocket. She quickly wrapped her hands and wrists and started her stretches. Being on the 21st floor of the building she jogged down to the basement level where the gym resided; down 22 floors. Once she entered the gym she stretched again to cool down and slow her heart rate. She did a quick 30 minute circuit working all of her muscles and all of her cardio. She drank some water and moved over to the punch bag. She wasn't one to listen to heavy metal or screamo music except when she was working out.

"Well I'm taking this town back  
I watch the smoke start to rise  
One hundred homes one hundred fires  
Everything you own now burned away  
This town is no longer mine its fucked with me for the last time  
How…  
I watch the smoke start to rise  
One hundred homes one hundred fires  
Everything you own now burned away  
This town is no longer mine its fucked with me for the last time  
How I wish that I could see your face  
Withered sky is streaked with plumes  
Know that it's my signature upon this wretched fucking city  
Mailbox arson, my sweet revenge  
Mailbox arson, my sweet revenge  
Strike a match and burn away every tie that binds me to this place  
Strike a match and burn away every tie that binds me to this place  
I will strike a match and burn away every tie that binds me to this place  
Strike a match and burn away every tie that binds me to this place.  
When the smoke clears  
you can consider us anything"

Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder and swung around, punching first and asking questions later. She landed a hard punch directly into the man's face and hit him with such force that he fell backwards causing his lavender hair to fly around his face and land on his back sliding four feet across the floor. She gasped covering her mouth and nose with her hands at seeing the man holding his nose as blood poured from it. Quickly she grabbed a  
towel off of the shelf and a water bottle out of the fridge. She knelt down beside him and pulled his hand away from his nose to take a look at it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She poured water on the towel and held it to his nose causing him to hiss.

"It’s not your fault." He took the towel from her hand. "I shouldn't have startled you. I tried calling out to you but you had your music really loud."

"I'm so so sorry." She rushed over to the shelf and grabbed another towel. She knelt down beside him and pressed the damp towel to his nose.

"Oh," he looked down noticing the jacket, "I don't. I'm. . Rai. Briefs, Rai. I'm . . . a cousin of Bulma and Dr. Briefs."

"Oh no!" Usagi gasped as she stood and moved to grab another bottle of water and a soft ice pack out of the freezer. She sat beside him taking the clean towel and putting the ice pack in it and pressing it gently to his nose. She pinched the bridge of his nose and worked a bit of her healing power into his broken nose to stop the bleeding. "I'm totally getting fired for this." Usagi sighed out of exasperation with herself.

"No you won't." He spoke looking up at her, their eyes catching in a deadly stare. "I'm the one at fault I startled you. Bulma told me nobody was really down here this early. I wanted to make sure you were okay with me being down here." He chuckled. He grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her hand away, blotting his nose with the dry towel. He noticed the blood had stopped. "Good thing I'm wearing a black shirt."

"Please forgive me." She bowed her head.

"Hey," he tilted her head up to look at him; their eyes locked igniting a fire in their vines. "It's my fault, not yours." He slowly leaned closer to her subconsciously, he watched as her eyes slowly closed and she leaned closer to him as well. "Beautiful." As their lips were drawn closer together her alarm sounded telling her it was time to go get ready for work.

She pulled away abruptly and stood up. She bowed formally, apologized again and ran off towards the stairs. She ran up the stairs leaving the young lavender haired man on the floor starring at her retreating form. She rushed into her office and shut the door, locking it behind her. She rushed into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the shower. She let out a tiny squeal of surprise as the cold water hit her. She scooted out from the spray of the shower head and turned the hot water on. While waiting for the warm up, she pulled the pins out of her hair. Seeing the steam rise from the water she knew it was hot enough for her she stepped under the spray, letting is soak her long hair that stopped just below her butt. She heard her alarm sound again and knew she wouldn't have time to dry her hair. She climbed out of the shower and dried herself, wrapping the towel around her body she quickly brushed her hair and braided it. Once braided, she pulled it into a twist and pinning it to the back of her head. She applied a light amount of eye shadow, mascara, and a soft colored lipstick. She turned to her small closet in the bathroom and pulled out her underwear, a light grey pants suit and a light pink button up shirt to wear. She snagged a pair of black four and half inch wedge heels. She threw the towel and her dirty clothes into the hamper, slipped her phone in her jacket pocket, and rushed out of the bathroom. She picked up her brief case with the folders in it and made her way up the 23rd floor conference room.

Usagi pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time, 6:37 am, and saw that she had a text message from the catering group she had placed an order with for the early morning meeting. They were on their way up the elevator. 'Plenty of time.' She thought to herself as she stepped off the elevator responding to the text. She walked down the hall and into the room, leaving the door propped open for the catering team. Turning on the light she started up the computer and pulled the folders out of her briefcase. She set them out in the order that the various members would sit at; they were particular about their seating arrangement and where they sat. She walked around the table again setting a pen at each folder and an empty glass and pitchers of water around the table. She heard the elevator signaling that someone had just arrived. She stuck her head out in the hallway to see several men exiting the elevator pushing carts of food towards her.

"Good morning! I'm Usagi." She extended her hand. "Thank you so much for coming so early. If you'll just set it all on that back table I'll arrange it in a little bit."

"Good morning Mrs. Usagi. I'm Toshi, the manager. We will get it all set up for you and out of your way quickly. It is no problem at all."

"It's Miss, actually." Usagi said quietly.

"Boyfriend hasn't popped the question yet, huh?" He asked as he and his crew spread out the table clothes.

"He died actually, in the attack on Juban nine years ago. Excuse me." Usagi quickly exited the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She leaned against the counter and took several deep breathes willing her tears to dissipate. She stood from the counter and buttoned the top button of her jacket and washed her hands. She walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, meeting the catering crew in the hallway. Toshi apologized profusely as Usagi signed the credit card slip. She waved him off and told him not to worry about it. She walked back into the room and flipped through proposal, marking a couple of spots with a highlighter that she wanted to make sure were okay. She checked her watch for the time as the room slowly began to fill up.

"Usagi!" The blue haired woman walked in with her father and straight for the blonde. "You out did yourself! This all looks amazing!" She hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Bulma but I just did what you asked me too. Would you like some coffee or orange juice?" She asked as she hugged the CEO of Capsule Corp back.

"I'll get it myself. I would like for you to meet someone," she waved at someone to come over to her.

Usagi breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the lavender haired man from earlier. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt that matched his eyes, a black tie, belt and a pair of black shoes. Their eyes locked and she felt her heart hammering away in her chest and felt like she couldn't breathe and was suffocating under his stare.

"Usagi, you remember my husband, Vegeta." Bulma gestured to the shorter man with black spiky hair. He wore a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, a black belt with a pair of grey dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"It is nice to see you again, Vegeta-sama." She gave him a formal bow.

"You as well girl." He gave her a small smile as he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up in the air.

"And this is. . . "

"Rai." They spoke together at the same time.

"Yeah, have you two met already?" Bulma questioned as she looked between the two of them as they appeared to be in a staring contest.

"This morning, in the gym." Usagi gulped nervously as she answered, still unable to look away from him or calm her heart rate.

"HA!" Vegeta laughed loudly, "She's the one that knocked you on your ass boy!" Vegeta chuckled.

She blushed and noticed that Rai's cheeks had also taken on a red hue. Bulma smacked Vegeta on the arm and moved him towards the food leaving the two young adults awkwardly standing in front of one another.

"Umm. . . . . I really am sorry, about this morning." She looked at the ground and shuffled her feet.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have startled you." He spoke softly as their eyes met again.

This time Usagi's stomach flip flopped and Rai was having a hard time not thinking about the dirty things he wanted to do to her and with her. "Should we get some food?" Usagi asked, trying to break their tension.

"Yeah." He answered as he extended his arm for her to go first.

Once everyone had finished eating Usagi stood at the podium and began to conduct the meeting. For the most part she kept her eyes on the proposal, occasionally looking around the room and purposefully avoiding the lavender man's eyes. Vegeta leaned forward and took note of how the boy was staring at the blonde he had come to like. He smirked as the boy seemed oblivious to everything but the blonde woman that was leading the meeting. When everything had been gone over and amended, Bulma called the meeting to a close. Everyone present gathered their folders and began leaving the room. Usagi crossed over to Bulma.

"Would you like for me to run these down to city hall and get approval?" Usagi asked, holding the red folders in her left arm.

"Sure thing! Take one of the company cars." Bulma answered as she stood talking with Dr. Briefs as Vegeta and Rai stood close by.

Usagi grabbed her phone and rushed out of the room. She could feel Rai's eyes on her the entire time they were in the meeting, her heart hammered away in her chest, and her breathing was unsteady. 'What is going on? Why do I feel like this when I'm around him?' She placed her hand over her heart trying to still and calm the rapidly beating organ. She leaned her head back against the elevator wall and closed her eyes.

Vegeta watched as the boy had followed the young blonde with his eye and noticed the familiar look that took over his face and body language. He walked over to the young boy and spoke quietly.

"Listen here, boy," the shorter Saiyan looked the opposite direction of the boy, "if you hurt her, I will come for you. Don't scare her, be easy with her."

"Father?" The young lavender haired man whispered quietly.

"I see the way you look at her and when she looks at you she seems unnerved and like she doesn't trust herself around you." Vegeta turned to look at him. "She is more than she appears." He turned away from the boy and walked back over to his mate.

Trunks darted out of the room to see her stepping onto the elevator. He walked as calmly as he could to the elevator and pushed the down button. He needed to get out of the office building and down to the gym to work out his feelings. He closed his eyes as she entered his mind, her eyes so blue and innocent yet sad, her blonde hair, and her scent that seemed to permeate the air around her. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding till he heard the elevator ding, signaling the doors were opening. As he took a step onto the elevator and opened his eyes and saw the object of his desire before him. His body froze momentarily as he took note of her appearance. Her back and head were leaned against the elevator wall with her eyes closed, her arms folded in front of her holding the red folders, and her legs crossed at the ankles. He drank in the sight of her, 'She's perfect and mine. She has to be mine! Wait, what am I thinking?' He moved closer to her, drawing in her scent as his tail loosely unwound from his waist and swayed slowly in the air behind him. A soft purr escaped his chest when he heard her sigh pleasantly in reaction to his scent. He stood back watching her, not wanting to frighten her.

"What floor do you need?" He spoke softly as he moved a step closer to the elevator buttons, to give her space as to not frighten her.

Her eyes flew open and she jumped slightly causing her to dump all of her folders onto the ground. Their eyes locking instantly causing their heart rates to increase. She pressed herself into the corner as he approached her. He knelt down before her and picked up the folders, never taking his eyes off of hers. He gathered them in his arms and extended them to her.

"Twenty first floor." She whispered out breathlessly.

He turned and pushed the button on the panel. Looking back at her he offered the papers slightly closer to her.

"Thank you." She reached out her hand to take the papers causing their fingers to touch and she inhaled sharply at the electricity that ran through her.

The lavender haired man closed the small distance between them. He wrapped his right arm around her waist still holding the folders, placed his left hand on the back of her head, and pressing his body incredibly close to her his lips ghosted over hers. He took note of how her hands had grabbed onto the lapel of his jacket, her eyes half closed and head inclined towards his face, and as her body trembled against his he could smell her arousal. He purred happily at the way he had affected her. His lips brushed delicately over hers as he nibbled softly on her bottom lip. He pulled away from her slightly as the elevator sounded they had arrived at their desired floor and kept his right arm loosely wrapped around her waist. Glancing down at her small frame he noticed her cheeks were stained red as she fidgeted with her hands in front of her. He led them into her office and shut the door behind them. She crossed over to the desk and leaned against it, folding her arms across her chest, and closed her eyes. Taking four steps he moved to stand before her and placed his hand on the side of her face. He pulled her to him and attempted to kiss her lips again. He was stilled as she placed her fingers against his lips stilling his motions.

"We can't. . . I can't do this. You are related to my boss and I cannot in good conscious do this." Her voice was shaky and her body trembled against his.

"You want this as much as I do. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't." He pleaded as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek, trying to coax her into looking into his eyes again.

She obliged, slowly opening her eyes to look into his. She took a quick short inhale of air as their eyes locked and her breathing increased rapidly. Her hands latched onto his jacket again as she felt her legs grow weak and herself tingling head to toe. "Why does this happen to me . . . . . when I . . . look you . . . . . in the e-e-eye?" Her voice became shaky as she felt herself being drawn closer to him.

"My heritage," he grunted out, fighting to contain his inner Saiyan. "Not from Earth." His hips slowly ground against hers, allowing her to feel his desire for her.

"I'm not either." She gasped so quietly that if it hadn't been for his Saiyan hearing he would have missed her words.

"Where, love, where are you from?" He hoisted her up against the desk more, trapping her between his body and the desk. He legs automatically wrapped around his waist earning her a pleased growl. He dropped his lips to her ear and nibbled softly on her ear lobe and slowly worked his way down her throat.

"Imperial Moon Kingdom." She gasped as he licked at her neck. "I was the Princess," She moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he moved her shirt to the side to nibble on her collar bone. "And goddess."

"I'm from the future," he grabbed onto both of her hips and ground against her. "I'm Trunks. Bulma and Vegeta are my parents and I am half Saiyan." He slowly made his way up to the other side of her neck. "My time was destroyed, everyone is gone. They asked me to stay." He felt her stiffen slightly at his words. "Does that frighten you, my little moon goddess?"

"No," She shuddered at the feel of him being so close and what he was doing to her body.

"Good!" He growled as he kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue against her lips begging her to let him in. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he titled them back against her desk he swept the few things out of the way. He pulled back slightly, taking in her appearance; her face flushed, his lips red from his assault, her neck splotchy and sure to have marks on it soon, and her chest heaved as she breathed. "Be mine?" He brushed the loose hair from her eyes as she looked up at him. "We feel so right together, so perfect. I need you. Please?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. She had never known this peace she felt with him. "Yes, Trunks," she leaned up to capture his lips against hers.

He slipped his hand into her pants undoing her buttons on her pants and pulled them down quickly as she shoved her hands under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled her jacket free from her shoulders throwing it behind him, his lips never leaving hers as the fumbled with one another's buttons on their shirts. They pulled apart long enough for Trunks to remove his button up shirt and his undershirt, leaving Usagi to stare at him in amazement. He was ripped with muscles bulging from every part of his body. Her cheeks turned red as looked him up and down. He stared down hungrily at the sight of her in only her matching underwear and high heels as she was perched on her desk leaning backwards on her elbows. Their eye locked again and he pulled her to him, slowly kissing her tenderly as he wrapped one arm around her upper back and neck as he undid his belt and pants letting them fall to the floor. His hand returned to her hip pulling her body even closer to his.

"So perfect." He kissed her slowly. He pulled her panties to the side pausing at her entrance, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He felt her tense as he pressed to enter her. She hissed as pressed his head into her, barely stretching her and he stilled his motions. "What is it?" Concerned etched his face as he looked down at her.

"I know it hurts the first time but I didn't know it would be this bad." She opened one eye to look at him.

A pleasing smile plastered all over his face. He pulled away from her and dropped to his knees before her, ripped her panties from body, and pulled her hips to his mouth causing her to feel his hot breath against her sex.

"Trunks. . . .What . . . ?" She asked as she rose up on her elbows to look at him.

"Going to make you feel good first." He gave a tentatively lick at her center with their eyes locked. "Need you relaxed and ready for me." He pressed his tongue against her slit and slowly moved his tongue against her, allowing his little goddess to become accustomed to his actions. He watched as she leaned back against the desk, her back arching, and her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the desk. He grabbed her left hand in his right pulling it free from the edge of the desk. He slipped his pointer finger into her opening barely teasing her. He felt her hand grip tighter on his and he pulled back slowly. "Not hurting you, right?"

She shook her head no, "Feels so good. Don't stop." She looked down at him between her legs and felt her stomach somersault again.

He felt her tighten around his fingers the second their eyes locked. He growled and continued to pleasure her slowly adding one finger after another, trying to stretch and prepare her for his girth. She threaded her fingers into his hair as her body convulsed under his assault causing her hips to buck against his mouth. He placed his hands on her hips trying to still her and keep himself from burying deep in her right there. Her legs wrapped around neck as she gyrated against him, unable to control or stop herself. He growled as he looked up at her, her face flush, her hair coming loose, her eyes closed and sex dripping wet from his tongue. He thrust his fingers into her, trying to stretch her more before taking her.

"TRUNKS! PLEASE!" She begged as she felt herself burning.

"Gods," he sucked in a deep breath at her words. "Don't want to hurt you," he pulled his fingers from her and licked her core taking in her sweet taste, "but I want you so bad!" He growled at the taste of her.

"Then take me!" She grabbed his face between her hands, unhooked her legs from his shoulders dropping them to his waist, and pulled his face to hers kissing him deeply.

He placed himself at her entrance and slid into her quickly. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders at the pain of losing her maiden hood. He stayed still allowing her to adjust to his intrusion as he pulled her body flush to his, trying to comfort his mate as he smelled her blood. He whispered soft comforting words of love into her ear as he ran his hands up and down her back. As he rained kisses down her neck he felt her give a tentative thrust of her hips against his. He gripped her hip with his right hand and whispered into her ear.

"My little moon, don't do that again or I will not be able to control myself." His hot breath tickled her ear causing her entire body to shiver in excitement.

"Maybe I don't want you to hold back." She whimpered her voice thick and heavy with need.

"Dangerous words to speak to a Saiyan, little rabbit." He pulled back slightly and thrust into her watching as she gasped and grabbed onto him tightly. "Did you like that?"

"Yes!" She almost screamed as he slammed into her again.

He picked her up, still buried deep inside of her, and carried her to the small couch in the corner of her office and laid her down. He kneeled above her and held her hips against his as he began to pound into her. One hand gripped the back of the couch with the other grabbed onto his left arm.

"Do you like this, love?" He grunted as he thrust into her slowly.

"Harder." She moved against him as he held her hips.

"Whatever you want, R'sha." He increased his speed slamming into her quickly feeling her tighten around him. "Tell me your mine."

"Yours." She almost screamed as he thrust into her harder causing her eyes to open and look up on his form. His eyes a blue green color, his hair golden and standing up on end and his body engulfed in golden flames. She reached up to feel his ki licking at her finger tips and entering her body. "Trunks. .. . Feels so good."

"Good," he lazily rolled his hips into hers and pulled her up to him and sat on the couch with her on his lap. "Use me for your pleasure."

He nibbled at her neck as he pulled her arms up to loop around his neck and removed her bra. He slid his hands down to rest on her hips and gently moved them against his own. His lips moved down to the swell of her breast and pulled a nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp and rock her hips against him of their own accord.

He purred, "That's it love. Keep doing that." He took her other nipple into his mouth suckling hungrily. She threw her head back and arched into him as she moved against him. His purr transformed into a growl as he felt her tighten around him while growing wet. She moved more frantically on top of him trying to increase the friction and pleasure. She began to whine and whimper as she neared another climax. He leaned up to her and kissed her lips. "Cum for me like this and I will take over and give you so much pleasure you won't be able to stand it." He nipped and licked at her collar bone.

"Trunks," she bounced on top of him as he assisted her. "Make me cum."

"YES!" He roared as he flipped them onto the floor and thrust into her with his super Saiyan strength and speed causing her to soak him in her juice. "Gods yes woman. You feel so perfect wrapped around my cock. Going to mark you as mine forever." He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of the junction of her neck and shoulder. She grabbed onto him tightly and mimicked his actions by biting him. He dropped his ki and allowed her to sink her teeth into his skin. "Going to cum, Usagi." He pounded into her hastening his release. He leaned over her, his head resting against her forehead as they lay still joined together in their aftermath. Their heavy breathing filled the air of the office around them like thunder. He ran his fingers down the side of her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. They pulled apart and looked at one another.

"I want you again already." He confessed as he felt himself growing hard as he was still buried within her. "But you need to get those files to City Hall." He pulled out of her and pulled them both to their feet. She leaned heavily on him as she tried to stand only to realize her legs were weak. He scooped her into his arms and placed her on the couch. "Sit here love," he kissed her lips gently, "I'll gather our clothes and will escort you to city hall. You seem too weak to make it on your own."

She smacked him lightly on the arm and watched him walk across the room in the buff and gather their clothes. Her heart felt full and happy. She blushed as Trunks turned around, still naked, and made his way back over to her. They dressed slowly in no rush and she finished removing her hair from the braid to flow loosely behind her. As they opened the door that led to the hallway they were greeted with the sight of a lone figure standing just outside her office door. It was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, leaning against the wall; arms folded over his chest and his ankles crossed. He opened his eyes, eyebrow going to his hair line as he leaned away from the wall and smirked.

"Welcome to the family, Princess Serenity." He nodded his head to her. "Boy," he called to his future son, "Next time, take her somewhere more private. Your Mother had to clear the floor." He laughed as Usagi turned blood red from her hair line down to what flesh he could see under her shirt.


End file.
